Video processing systems include a number of processing modules for processing and encoding video prior to the video being supplied to media devices for consumption. A video processing system's may include a number of video processing devices that provide multiple processing steps for video preprocessing, video encoding, video transcoding, video compression, etc.
A number of video processing devices in such systems generate statistical data for processing video. For example, video processing devices, such as encoders, generate statistical data for face recognition, logo detection, motion vector mapping, etc. Generating statistical data for processing video are derived from complex algorithms that consume a large amount of processing power of a video processing device.
The video processing devices in a video processing system often use the same, or substantially similar statistical data, for processing video, however the video processing devices do not share the statistical data after the statistical data is generated. Therefore, each video processing device that uses the same statistical data or substantially similar statistical data generates the statistical data for use. Regenerating statistical data is a waste of precious computation resources. Moreover, each video processing device that generates and uses statistical data is substantially sophisticated and therefore, relatively costly.